A borrower and a lender may enter into an agreement wherein the borrower may purchase or lease a vehicle which they make payments on over a period of time. When a borrower defaults on their payments, the lender may eventually be left with no other option but repossession. Once this point has been reached, it is in the best interest of the lender to repossess the vehicle as quickly as possible, to prevent costs associated with damage to the vehicle. In many cases, by the time repossession is being considered, the lender has spent time negotiating with the borrower. This may give the borrower time to locate and disable any sort of tracking device which the lender may rely on to locate the vehicle. This may complicate locating the vehicle for repossession.
A further complication stems from the fact that repossession may be extremely difficult, if not impossible, in certain circumstances, such as when the car is in a locked garage or the secured parking lot of an employer. Not only does the repossessor have to locate the vehicle, they must locate the vehicle at a time when it is obtainable. Additionally, vehicle repossession may be a very emotionally charged situation. An ideal scenario for repossessing a vehicle is one where the borrower is unaware of the repossession, or at the very least is in an environment which may inhibit a confrontation.